Lazy Days
by X-Caz-X
Summary: "Fang and I had been in a relationship for nearly four years now. And I've enjoyed every last second of it…"  No Flock, just Max and Fang. FAX  obviously
1. Intro

Intro

Max's POV

"I'm hoooome!" I called delightedly. I'd just been to the local supermarket to do the weekly shop- it didn't take too long seeing as how there was only me and Fang to feed… I remember a time when the shop used to take much longer- with my whole crew, my Flock to cater for. Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy and Angel all of them one by one found themselves new homes and families to live with so that all that was left of the original flock were Fang and I.

I heard some fast paced footsteps heading in my direction. "Finally!" Before I knew it I was being enveloped into a warm hug which caused me to drop the shopping. It was Fang. He whispered into my hair "I missed you so much…"

I giggled, "I've only been gone for half an hour silly, now let me in." I teased. Fang reluctantly released me from his embrace and I scooped up the shopping bags.

"Okay okay." Fang was buzzing with the excitement of a five year old at Christmas, "What did you get what did you get!" he said as he helped me carry a couple the bags I had lugged over from the car.

"Haha!" I smirked, "You'll see once we get everything in and unpacked! Now help me out before my arms drop off!"

"Alrighty then." Fang was always more than willing to help me out with anything, even something as simple as the shopping, which of course I was more than capable of sorting out myself, but Fang was Fang, and without the rest of the Flock around to fuss over, we had plenty of time to fuss over each other.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's the beginning of the summer holidays. Fang and I had just finished our A levels- college over, (yippee) I was so glad that we didn't have to sit through anymore of those darn exams! I felt so free! Also, that meant that me and Fang had the whole summer to ourselves- (other than the odd part-time job here and there), this was going to be a summer we'd never forget.

With the kitchen completely stocked and all the chores done we both headed to the living room- with a box of Crispy Crème doughnuts to share between us.

After spending most of our lives on the run, my new favourite location was… the sofa. It's cushions so soft, it's shape and size so inviting and with the addition of Fang by my side, it's a place I would never want to leave… other than for the bed of course *wink wink*

I plonked myself down, Fang positioned himself besides me. He turned his head towards me saying "DVD?" as was the norm when we felt like having a lazy afternoon.

"Yes please" I replied

"Well… what are you in the mood for? … personally nothing beats a niiiiice horror film" He winked as he said it, he knew very well that I dispised horror films… it's not that I was scared of them or anything… okay I lie- it's not the fact that the film is scary… it's my stupid brain over thinking and going into fight or flight mode… heh…

"Urghh, really? What else have we got, there must be a good comedy somewhere." I passed Fang the box of doughnuts and made my way over to our DVD collection. "Let's see what we gottttt…. Mmmm how aboutttt, Brokeback Mountain?" I jested.

"Haaha, not in a million years, you already made me suffer through it once, and NEVER again… it's not that I don't mind gays, I'm perfectly fine with it… I just don't li-"

I cut in, I knew he was just going to dig himself into a hole, so I bailed him out before he picked up the spade (because I'm thoughtful like that) "Okay okay, ermm something else..." I rummaged through our vast collection of timeless classics, comedies, dramas, action and everything else I could get my hands on "We've seen all of these at least ten times each…" I knew it was hopeless, the only films Fang and I didn't watch on a regular basis were his collection of horror films which were neatly stacked at the pack of our not-so-organised shelf, dust collecting on their covers proving just how long it has been since we'd watched them.

"You know you want to." Fang chimed- noticing me looking at the horror films.

"You know I don't" I pouted

"Go onnnnnnn… I'll let you have more than your fair share of doughnuts" He bargined.

Damn it! That boy knew me too well! I had few weaknesses, I was a fine-tuned gentic bird-hybrid, hardened through years of being on the run from crazy people in white lab coats; my only weakness? Well alright I had a fewww, but one of the main ones- Food. And Fang knew it.

I sighed, I really didn't look forward to being scared, but the thought of that extra, gooey, sweet creamy centred, pure angleicness of a doughnut in my belly was just too much to resist. "Mmmm, go on then… can I trust you to choose… and nice-ish one? – if that even exsists?"

"OMG YES!" Fang practically leaped into the air as he stood up and made his way over to where I was mooching through the DVDs. He wiped the dust off the horror films, causing me to sneeze. "Daaaw" he nuzzled the tip of my nose with his, "You look so cute when you sneeze."

I rolled my eyes and made my way back over to the sofa, and where the tasty doughnuts were waiting for me. I made myself comfortable and watched Fang as he searched for a film he wanted to torture me with. I tried to take my mind off the forthcoming gore and bloodshed by staring at Fang's butt and he stretched to look at the DVD's on the shelves higher up. I chuckled to myself at his hotness- even though we'd been together for years, his body still had me in awe- even when it was fully clothed.

"Ah HA!" He explained triumphantly, "I've found the perfect one! I don't even think you've seen it."

"Oh no." The ones I haven't seen are the worst- at least if I've forced myself to watch it once I could at least know what's going to happen next- and hold my breath through the jumpy parts.

"Oh yes." He was getting overly cocky now as he took the DVD out of the box and inserted it into the DVD player. He quickly made his way back over to the sofa, as if being apart from me for that short amount of time was enough to make him miss being closer.

He grabbed the remote and started the film whilst making himself comfortable. I watched as he lifted his legs onto the sofa- putting them behind my back- as I was sitting on the edge of my seat. He shimmied himself down the sofa's back so he was practically laid flat- only using cushions to prop himself up.

Once I was sure he was comfortable I put the doughnut box on the floor and made my way over to him, crawling up his legs and laying down on top of him, causing my skin to tingle at his touch. I felt the heat of him underneath me, soothing me. I felt the rise and fall of his chest as he took long, slow and steady breaths.

I made myself comfortable, and as soon as I did Fang brought his arm and wrapped it around my waist almost like he was securing me in place. We fit perfectly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The film started. The title screen bursting onto the previously blank screen. The name? 'The Decent' … and I'd never heard of it. There was a picture of a woman covered in blood in the background accompanied by some creepy music being played.

"Fang… On a scale of one to ten… how bad is this film?"

"Mmm." He looked at me, something glinting at the back of his eyes, "I'd say a firm five for me… but more like a seven slash eight for you, haha" he chuckled; but this wasn't one of his normal chuckles, this one was dark and I knew that what was to come was going to be less than enjoyable. Hell, I might not even survive it!

"Brace yourself" Fang said as he raised the remote control dramatically as he pressed play "It's going to be a bumpy riiiiide…" I punched his arm, but he barely flinched and continued mocking me, "well, more like a claustrophobic ride- Buuuuuh I'm not going to give anything away." He stuck his tongue out at me-

I would have preferred it if he had just punched me back – then I could have hit him back harder…

The film was starting, and I leaned into Fang, his arm instinctively holding my tighter, keeping me as close to him as was physically possible, my wings pressed firmly against his front.

We watched the first five minutes of the film which introduced the pigs that were enevitablly going to be lead to their slaughter… okay okay not pigs- cavers or whatever they are – people that like the rush of dangling on pieces of role in small, dark, wet… cold… small… mental flash back of the School rand through my mind

NO MAX!- I told myself- Don't let your mind wonder!

Okay, back to the film and off my messed up life- these cavers were going on a trip to some stupid hole in the ground and blah blah blah.

I felt the sweat collecting on my forehead as soon as they made their decent into that deep dark nothingness… I knew for sure then that I wasn't going to make it through this film without having nightmares about it later- birds plus underground dark places to NOT mix…

"Fang…"

"Yes Max." He answered- not taking his eyes off the screen. That boy was enjoying every minute of this.

"I don't like this… I don't like this one bit…"

He looked over to me, concerned. "It's alright Max- you know for a fact that it's not real- their just actors, the people on the ropes are the stunt doubles because they don't get paid enough to dangle off the edges of potentially hazardous places-" he continued trying to sooth me, at first I was concentrating on his words, but then they became a blur as I stared deep into his eyes. I loved this boy- and everything was going to be okay.

After reassuring myself his voice became clear again, "-and that is why you shouldn't be afraid, besides- we have tasty doughnuts to eat… Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh." I looked away blushing, Fang smiled. His beautiful Fang-smile (you knowwww ~ the one I go on and on about in nearly all off my books… you just can't beat it, and I can drone on about it till the sun don't shine!). Fang cuddled me, kissing me on the top of my head reassuringly. I smiled back. Sharing the moment.

He reached over and grabbed the doughnut box off the floor "Baggsy the cream filled one first."

"You'll have to fight me for it."


End file.
